Antiva City
} |name = Antiva City |image = Antiva - Dragon Age The Silent Grove.jpg |px = 270px |terrain = Urban |type = Capital city |location = Coastal Antiva |inhabitants = Humans, elves, dwarves |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins (mentioned) Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Last Flight }} Antiva City is the capital of the nation of Antiva and is a major port city and center of trade. History While it had existed as a city-state under a king for some time prior, Antiva's history truly began with the introduction of pirates and raiders who established settlements on the west coast of the Rialto Bay. Antiva's king and the various settlements gradually developed a fragile but mutually beneficial relationship. It was this relationship, ostensibly a lucrative business decision, that formed the nation of Antiva and cemented its focus as a nation with a powerful mercantile tradition, making use of its coastal cities for trade opportunities with the other countries of Thedas. The most important of these coastal cities is Antiva City. As a result of the importance of commerce in Antiva, the most influential class of Antivan society are the merchant princes, arguably more powerful than the weak monarchy that rules the country. During the Fourth Blight the city was besieged and sacked by the darkspawn horde in 5:12 Exalted. When the Grey Wardens were called to defend the city, the Wardens refused, believing that the city would not withstand a siege and insisted that they instead evacuate. The royals hesitated, causing many ship captains to desert and take their ships, ruining an orderly evacuation. As a result of this event, King Elaudio was killed, when the Antivan Royal Guard rebelled against him. With the support of the Grey Wardens, the revolt was put down and the Queen managed to flee the city, though most of the surviving royals were killed by the archdemon Andoral during the Wardens' efforts to evacuate them as the city fell. The rebellion was later covered up and it was proclaimed that the king died defending the City against the darkspawn. The City was freed in 5:24 Exalted and rebuilt.Dragon Age: Last Flight, Chapted 4 Culture and society Antiva City is both beautiful and deadly, much like many of its denizens. A romantic location known for its wealthy port and robust trade, as well as the wine that is the country's main export, it also houses danger and intrigue as the base of operations of the Antivan Crows, a notorious and world-renowned guild of assassins, spies, and thieves. Due to its connection to the Crows, Antiva City also houses the Crows's Archive and its secret prison, Velabanchel. The Crows are feared and admired in the city by nobles and commoners alike, and enjoy enormous privilege in Antiva. Indeed, it is the threat of the Crows which keeps Antiva City--and Antiva as a whole--safe from outside attack, in addition to the country's political neutrality. Given its permissive culture, Antiva City is home to several brothels. A brothel may foster orphaned children sired by its prostitutes, and these children may then be purchased at auction by the likes of the Antivan Crows.As mentioned by Zevran Arainai regarding his own childhood in Dragon Age: Origins. Places * Archive of the Crows: A secret location of the Antivan Crows which houses a "dragon's creche," a booby-trapped building designed to kill the unwary. Both the Crows and old dwarven families design these structures.As noted by Varric Tethras in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove. * The Perfumed Spring: A brothel.Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, Chapter 1 * Royal Bank of Antiva'Mentioned in Letter: A Strangely Official-Looking Letter in ''Dragon Age II. Presumably in Antiva City as that is the seat of the royal family. * '''Velabanchel: A prison. * The Boulevard of the Seas: A street paved in turquoise and sea-green tiles.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 30 * The Golden Plaza: A plaza with dozens of gilded statues. * The Royal Palace: The Palace is constructed with slender towers and stained-glass windows. Known residents * Prince Claudio Valisti * King Dario Campana (during the Black Age) * King Elaudio (during the early Exalted Age) * Queen Giuvana, queen of Elaudio (during the early Exalted Age) * Queen Madrigal (during the late Exalted Age) * Calien (during the early Exalted Age) * Prince Azrin, Antivan Prince * Princess Ferrena, Antivan Princess * Rinna * Taliesen * Zevran Arainai * Josephine Montilyet Trivia * Based on conversation with Zevran Arainai in Dragon Age: Origins, Antiva City also has a leatherworking industry, and cuisine includes fish chowder. He also mentions that it rains all the time but the flowers are always in bloom. * Based on Alistair's narration in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, the city smells of seawater mixed with wine and spice, or mold mixed with rotting fish. References Category:Dragon Age: The Silent Grove locations Category:Dragon Age: Last Flight locations Category:Cities Category:Antiva